


Отец-одиночка и множество проблем

by ejovvika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Consent is Sexy, Developing Relationship, M/M, derek has angst, kate argent happened, outsider pov, parenting is hard, stiles has an awesome dad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejovvika/pseuds/ejovvika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек очень старается поступать правильно, Стайлз считает, что Дерек делает только хуже, а Джон просто хочет помочь всем, чем может.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отец-одиночка и множество проблем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Single Parent, Multiple Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161275) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> От автора: Это что-то типа середины 2-го сезона. Эрика и Бойд живы, но Джон и Мелисса знают про оборотней. А еще я взяла «Джон» в качестве имени, потому что невозможно написать чье-то ПОВ без использования имени.

Нежелание видеть у себя в доме подозреваемого в убийстве вполне обоснованно. Подозреваемого в убийстве, по совместительству оборотня, который водит машину, кричащую всем своим видом «остановите-моего-водителя-за-превышение-скорости». Еще он постоянно хмурится и, не снимая, носит кожанку, как у Дэнни [Зуко](https://www.google.ru/search?q=%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8+%D0%97%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BE&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GIGM_enRU566RU566&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=vMKEVKOSAsf-ygPhv4GQDw&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1920&bih=955). Джон заподозрил бы, что весь этот внешний антураж создается намеренно, но всякий раз, когда Хейл оказывается рядом с ним, то выглядит скорее неуверенно, а не дерзко. Джону невольно вспоминается их школьная поездка в зоопарк.

Животные боятся тебя больше, чем ты их.

Он видел полностью халконутых оборотней (Волконутых? Надо будет спросить у Стайлза, как это называть), и они, определенно, боятся его не так сильно, как он их, даже когда у него в руках пистолет, нацеленный в чей-то лоб. Но вот разволконутые – кажется, совсем другая история.

Когда Хейл стучится в дверь (кожанка, Камаро припаркована на подъезде, волосы в художественном беспорядке; Стайлз иногда тоже пытается изобразить что-то подобное. Честно говоря, выглядит как ночной кошмар любого родителя), у него на лице смущенное, виноватое выражение, отчего Дерек выглядит максимум на четырнадцать.

– Э-э... А С-стайлз дома? – Хейл упорно смотрит в пол, а его плечи напряжены так, что Джон едва удерживается от искушения внезапно выкрикнуть «Бу!». Просто чтобы посмотреть на последствия.

– А сам сказать не можешь? Супер-обоняние и все остальное?

– Ну... да. Подумал, что вежливее будет спросить. Это выглядит правильнее, чем запрыгивать на крышу и влезать к нему через окно, – Хейл прокашливается и поднимает глаза. Джон ожидает встретиться с ним взглядом, но Хейл пялится куда-то поверх его плеча. – Стайлз этого не любит. Поэтому… Я тут. Стучу.

– Я ценю твои старания. Кстати, просто к слову, я собираюсь поставить сигнализацию на все окна, – Джон впивается в Дерека взглядом, и тот переминается с ноги на ногу. – Стайлз наверху, – а потом медленно добавляет. – Ты… все в порядке?

Хейл вздрагивает, и Джон внезапно вспоминает Дерека, который сидел в машине скорой помощи, закутавшись в одеяло, а старшая сестра обнимала его за плечи. Ему тогда было четырнадцать.

– Я в порядке, – говорит Дерек. Теперь он не прячет взгляд, но по-прежнему не смотрит на Джона. – Я тогда поднимусь к нему. Есть пара вопросов. Насчет стайных дел.

Джон распахивает дверь до конца и смотрит, как Хейл по пути к Стайлзу перепрыгивает через две ступеньки за раз.

Он надеется, что эти стайные дела – чем бы они ни были – в итоге не превратятся в кровавую бойню.

*

Неделей позже он разбирает дела в своем кабинете, закусывая свекольным салатом. Салат Стайлз насильно впихнул ему, потому что Джону пришлось работать без обеда. Когда в дверь звонят, Стайлз с громким топотом скатывается вниз и орет на весь дом:

– Я предложил устроить у нас волчью пижамную вечеринку!

– Предложил что? – вопрос Джона пропадает в подростковом цунами, хлынувшем в их коридор.

Стайлз обнимает Эллисон (девочку, на которую с обожанием таращится влюбленный по уши Скотт), Лейхи-младший забился в угол, и ему явно не по себе. Рядом с ним стоят двое ребят, которых Джон встречал от силы пару раз: Бойд, спокойный, невозмутимый парень, и Эрика, которую Джону хочется отослать домой переодеться во что-то более закрытое. Он задерживал проституток, у которых декольте обнажало меньше, чем у этой девочки.

Тем не менее, именно она хватает Айзека за руку и тащит за собой в гостиную, словно догадывается насколько некомфортно Айзек чувствует себя сейчас (и словно подозрительно хорошо знакома с планировкой дома; Джон обсудит этот момент со Стайлзом чуть позже). Бойд тянется за Эрикой, буднично помахав Джону рукой.

Стайлз поворачивается к отцу:

– Сюрприз? Слушай, прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, я не спросил тебя, потому что ты мог сказать «нет», но миссис Маккол не разрешила бы нам провести пижамную вечеринку у нее дома, потому что мы сломали… ничего, ничего не сломали… Так что я подумал, что мы можем затусить тут. Как вариант. Ты рад?

Эллисон поднимает два пакета из продуктового – сплошные чипсы, а Скотт как в знак мира протягивает поднос с овощами и соусом для них.

– Лидия принесла газировку, – говорит Эллисон, – А Стайлз каким-то образом уговорил прийти Дерека, так что он угомонит любое буйное веселье. В этот раз мы постараемся избежать порчи имущества.

– Ха-ха-ха, порча имущества – это как-то слишком громко звучит, – Стайлз поспешно выпроваживает из коридора Скотта и Эллисон.

Входная дверь все еще открыта, и пока ошарашенный Джон изучает опустевший коридор, в дом проскальзывает Дерек.

– Если бы я знал, что вы не одобрили все это, я бы не разрешил им приходить, – сдержанно говорит Дерек, опираясь спиной на стену. – Я могу их забрать, если хотите.

– Не хочу-у-у уходить! – раздается из гостиной скулеж Эрики. Да уж, чуткий слух оборотня. – У них есть все части [Блейда](https://www.google.ru/search?q=%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8+%D0%97%D1%83%D0%BA%D0%BE&newwindow=1&rlz=1C1GIGM_enRU566RU566&es_sm=122&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=vMKEVKOSAsf-ygPhv4GQDw&ved=0CAgQ_AUoAQ&biw=1920&bih=955#newwindow=1&tbm=isch&q=%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%B4)!

Джон тыкает в Дерека пальцем.

– Если что-нибудь разобьется, отвечать будешь ты, – и Дерек кивает с таким видом, словно уже подсчитывает убытки.

Стайлз высовывается в коридор и хватает Дерека за руку.

– Никаких шалостей, – говорит он. – Слово скаута!

– Он никогда не был скаутом, – делится Джон с Дереком, на которого, кажется, совсем не действуют попытки Стайлза утащить его за собой.

– Я знаю, – Дерек улыбается, едва заметно, но все его лицо от этого преображается.

Столь резкое превращение Хулигана в Хорошего парня сбивает с толку.

– Советую тебе пойти к ним, если хочешь есть, – Джон прочищает горло. – Скотт может умять упаковку чипсов за пять минут.

– За четыре! – орет Скотт.

Джон поднимается в кабинет. Веселье внизу набирает обороты, на заднем фоне слышны звуки включенного фильма. Чуть позже они заказывают пиццу. Стайлз приносит ему маленький ломтик вегетарианской пиццы на тонком тесте. Сын у него невероятно жесток в своей заботе.

Джон спускается, когда шум стихает. Ушли все, кроме Дерека, который в гостиной, с пакетом в руках помогает Стайлзу собирать мусор. Он замирает, когда видит Джона, отчего Джон немедленно чувствует себя хулиганом, собравшимся травить ботаника.

– Спасибо, – он обводит рукой беспорядок. – Ничего не разбилось?

– Нет, сэр, – отчитывается Дерек.

Джон кивает и поворачивается к подозрительно молчаливому Стайлзу:

– Если Дерек остается для стайных дел, то помни, что завтра в школу. Он должен будет уйти до одиннадцати, – и поднимается наверх прежде, чем Стайлз, запинаясь через слово, успевает начать протестовать или отрицать что-либо.

Джон краем глаза следит за окном. Машина Дерека отъезжает в 10:45.

*

Когда Джон находит у Стайлза гей-порно, многое, связанное с Дереком Хейлом, приобретает совершенно иной смысл. Жуткий, пугающий смысл.

В тот день Джон обходил каждую комнату в доме, чтобы сначала закрыть окна, а потом включать кондиционеры, потому что им пришли нереальные счета за электричество. А Стайлз не выключил свой ноут, и на экране осталась очень выразительная картинка.

Джон не девственник и отнюдь не ханжа, но, господи, его малыш уже совсем вырос и смотрит порно!

Закончив с кондиционером, он закрывается в своем кабинете и в панике звонит Мелиссе, потому что шокирован настолько, что просто обязан поговорить с кем-нибудь.

– Скотт свое прячет под кроватью, – сочувствует Мелисса, когда Джон, запинаясь, все-таки вываливает на нее свои новости. – А еще я как-то раз нашла у него презервативы. Точнее, я нашла открытую коробку презервативов, где не хватало нескольких штук.

Джон моргает:

– Мне надо купить сыну презервативы? О боже. Мне надо купить сыну презервативы. Потому что мой сын собирается заниматься сексом. Сексом с другими людьми. Боже мой.

– Не торопись, сначала приди в себя, – успокаивает его Мелисса. – Я собираю стирку, у меня еще полно времени.

– Но как же дочка Мартинов, – после паузы продолжает Джон и трет лицо рукой. – Он же годами был влюблен в нее.

– Сейчас она с Джексоном.

– Но Джексон ведь в другом штате!

– Подростки, – вздыхает Мелисса.

– Подростки, – соглашается Джон. Он падает в свое кресло и начинает бездумно изучать стену. – Мой сын собирается заняться сексом. Вполне вероятно, гей-сексом. С мужчиной. И для этого ему нужны презервативы.

– Угу. Хочешь, я из больницы принесу тебе парочку? Если пойдешь за ними в аптеку, то готовься, что слухи поползут моментально.

Джон принимается рассматривать стену еще более пристально. И в итоге беспомощно спрашивает:

– Как ты думаешь, – заторможенно начинает он, – если у него будет секс с мужчиной-оборотнем, ему вообще понадобятся презервативы? У оборотней есть супер-способность избегать [ЗППП](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F,_%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%8E%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%8F_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D1%8B%D0%BC_%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%82%D1%91%D0%BC)?

На другом конце трубки повисает долгая пауза.

– Я понятия не имею, – отзывается, наконец, Мелисса, четко выговаривая каждое слово. – Ты только не обижайся, но я не стану задавать этот вопрос своему сыну. Я бы просто сказала им быть осторожными. Кроме того, так все равно чище и гигиеничнее.

– Я очень скучаю по своей жене, – признается Джон, оторвавшись, наконец, от стены и уронив голову на руки.

– Я понимаю, – мягко говорит Мелисса. Быть родителем уже нелегко. Быть родителем-одиночкой иногда просто невыносимо. – Я принесу тебе из больницы презервативы и пару брошюрок. Тебе надо поговорить с ним. Стайлз умный мальчик. Ты можешь ему доверять.

Джон сдавленно смеется:

– Мой сын врал мне целых два года.

– И ты не хочешь, чтобы он врал тебе еще и об этом. Так сделай все правильно.

– Начиная с презервативов.

– Умничка.

*

Во вторник ночью Джон усаживает Стайлза на кухне и ставит перед фактом:

– Нам надо кое-что обсудить.

У Стайлза глаза становятся по пять копеек, он тут же вскакивает и нависает над столом.

– У тебя что-то болит? Ты заболел? С тобой все в порядке? Что… – Джон молча ставит на стол коробку с презервативами. Некоторое время Стайлз хватает ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и, наконец, выдавливает: – Та-а-ак. Значит, разговор будет не про тебя, – но тут же сужает глаза. – Разве что… Пап. Тебе нужна пара советов насчет того, как ходят на свидания в нашем веке? Потому что миссис Маккол классная и…

– Не переводи стрелки, – Джон, подчеркивая свои слова, наводит на Стайлза обвиняющий палец, и Стайлз благоразумно замолкает, – я знаю, что ты многое можешь прочитать в Интернете. А еще я знаю, что мы очень давно говорили о сексе, но я не… Я должен… Мы говорили о птичках и пчелках, – вздыхает Джон, – но не о птичках и… птичках.

– Или о пчелках и пчелках?

– Я думаю, это мог бы быть мальчик и волк, – Джон максимально деликатен. Стайлз со стуком захлопывает рот. – Угадал?

– Ты же… Я... Дерек… Я имею в виду, не Дерек, это ведь мог быть кто угодно, например, Скотт, точно, Скотт мог...

– Стайлз, выдохни, – Джону хорошо знакомы симптомы надвигающейся панической атаки. И они очень похожи на страх, а это... это совсем не правильно. – Сын, превыше всего для меня – твое благополучие. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, был счастлив и мог рассказать мне о чем угодно.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – у тона Стайлза шутливый оттенок.

– Говорю. И говорил раньше. И буду говорить впредь. Не имеет значения, что случится. И не имеет значения, что именно ты мне расскажешь, – Стайлз пальцами впивается в край стола. – И сейчас мне кажется, тебе есть, что мне рассказать.

– Возможно, – нерешительно соглашается Стайлз, – возможно, это мальчик... и волк. Хотя, думаю, это скорее мальчик, сохнущий по волку, потому что у меня всегда отлично получается влюбляться в... в людей, которые считают, что я просто невовремя появившийся комический персонаж

– Я все-таки правильно понимаю, мы говорим о Дереке Хейле?

Стайлз поднимает на него взгляд. Он не просто нервничает, но еще и напуган.

– Я знаю, ты считаешь его плохим, – шепчет Стайлз торопливо и отчаянно. – Но он не такой. Он помогает нам, и он хорошо ко мне относится, хотя ему не всегда удается показать это, и он очень сильно старается…

– И он смотрит на тебя так, как я смотрел на твою маму, – Джон перебивает, потому что Стайлз долго любил Лидию, очень долго, и от этого теперь в нем что-то сломалось; сломалась та его часть, от которой он раньше мог бы набрался храбрости и сделать что-нибудь.

– Я не в восторге, что он намного старше тебя, – Джон очень надеется, что все делает правильно, – потому что это усложняет многие вещи. И я волнуюсь, потому что ты мог оказаться в еще большей опасности из-за того, кто он и что он. Но если тебе хорошо с ним, тогда все, чего я хочу – это помочь вам обоим всем, что в моих силах, – Джон переводит дыхание. – Даже если это будет означать, что я должен приносить тебе презервативы и обсуждать безопасный секс. У меня есть брошюры. И мы с тобой их вместе просмотрим. А потом обсудим. Даже если это убьет нас.

У Стайлза блестят глаза, и он смаргивает слезы, от которых у него слиплись ресницы:

– Я тебя сейчас очень люблю и ненавижу одновременно.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, сын. А теперь мы поговорим о смазке на водной основе.

*

Когда Джон слышит доносящийся из комнаты Стайлза смех – голос Стайлза сливается с чьим-то еще, чьим-то мужским, и этот кто-то скорее всего Дерек, – то не раздумывая открывает дверь.

Стайлз помирал со смеху, а другой человек посмеивался, шутливо с ним спорил и поддразнивал, поэтому Джон решил, что они играют в видео-игры. Или, может, смотрят комедию на [Нетфликсе](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Netflix). Или читают воскресные комиксы.

Чего он не ожидает, так это обнаружить Дерека, развалившегося на кровати его сына в одних трусах, и оседлавшего его Стайлза, на котором боксеры с Суперменом и футболка с надписью «Я торможу на знаке «Стоп».

У сына на подбородке, щеках и шее раздражение от щетины.

Выражение их лиц сменяется со счастливых на «твою мать» в мгновение ока. Дерек переворачивает их обоих, накидывает на Стайлза покрывало и встает между шерифом и Стайлзом. И Джону... Джону становится неуютно. От чего, интересно, Дерек собрался защищать Стайлза?

Джон отворачивается:

– Мне следовало постучаться. В следующий раз так и сделаю. У меня много работы, я пойду. А вы… эм, будьте осторожны, – и закрывает за собой дверь. Когда он уходит, в комнате пару мгновений стоит тишина, а потом начинается торопливое перешептывание. Нервный смех Стайлза, немного визгливый и прерывистый.

Дверь комнаты Стайлза вновь открывается и закрывается. Из своего кабинета Джон слышит, как заводится и отъезжает Камаро.

Наконец, Стайлз, уже полностью одетый, показывается в дверях его кабинета.

– Извини, – говорит Стайлз, – я должен был сказать, что он собирается заглянуть.

–Все нормально, – успокаивает его Джон, хотя внутренний голос громко вопит, что надо запереть Стайлза в подвале до тех пор, пока ему не стукнет сорок. – Ты знаешь правила: если вы собрались побыть вдвоем, то я предпочел бы, чтобы вы делали это здесь или в каком-нибудь нормально месте, а не на заднем сиденье машины, или в убогом мотеле, или еще где-то. И мне надо было постучаться. Я просто привык, что обычно к тебе в гости заходит Скотт, а не… не твой парень.

Стайлз сдавленно фыркает.

– Он не мой парень. Он просто парень. Парень, с которым я дружу. Ну, специфически так дружу, потому что Дерек в основном бездарен в дружбе...

– Стайлз.

Стайлз заходит в кабинет и обхватывает себя руками.

– Я еще не знаю, кто он, – Стайлз спокоен, – Мы не говорили об этом. Думаю, мы встречаемся, так что… Он мой ухажер? Приятель по свиданиям?

– Я, пожалуй, буду называть его Хейлом.

– Или Дереком. У него есть имя. И, может, это не так уж важно, но… Я не уверен, что смогу когда-нибудь уговорить его снова придти сюда. Он думает, ты его застрелишь.

Джон задумывается на пару секунд.

– А разве он не регенерирует?

– Да, но будет немного больно. Вообще я имел в виду… Я сказал ему, что ты нормально отнесся к нам. К нам вместе. И он знает, что это первые серьезные отношения для меня, и для него тоже, в каком-то смысле, и он...

Стайлз садится в кресло и сворачивается клубком. Он делал так несколько месяцев после смерти матери.

– Кое-кто обидел его, пап, – Стайлз уткнулся лицом в колени, отчего голос его звучит приглушенно. – Много лет назад ему сделали больно. И теперь… невероятно сложно заставить его довериться и убедить, что я – не она.

– Возможно, он еще не готов, – предполагает Джон.

– Прошли годы, – не соглашается Стайлз, – и дело не в том, что он не смог забыть ее. Такое чувство, что он… все еще наказывает себя за ошибки, которые совершил тогда. А я ведь просто хочу, чтобы он был счастлив. Он заслужил.

– Он выглядит счастливым, – говорит Джон, а потом краснеет. – Я… я имею в виду, что он смеялся, а не… В смысле, я слышал смех, не твой, и что вы делали, что вы делаете за закрытой дверью – это…

– Мы выясняли, кто кого защекочет, – сухо прерывает его Стайлз. – и это даже не метафора. Он хочет, чтобы все происходило медленно. С улиточной скоростью. Я хотел бы, чтобы…

– Чтобы – что?

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

Я хотел бы, чтобы он встречался со мной, а не представлял на моем месте того человека, с которым когда-то состоял в отношениях. Того, кто сделал ему больно, – он хмурится и напускает на себя серьезный вид, – Тройничок с призраком – не так уж и весело, и неважно насколько соблазнительно ББС удалось представить это в «[Быть человеком](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%8B%D1%82%D1%8C_%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BC)».

Стайлз остается у Джона в кабинете до тех пор, пока не начинает клевать носом, его телефон время от времени пиликает сообщениями. Перед уходом Стайлз говорит «спасибо», и Джон чуть дольше обычного его обнимает, прежде чем пойти спать.

*

– Стайлза нет дома, – говорит Джон, когда на стук открывает дверь и снова видит на своем крыльце Дерека Хейла. В этот раз тот одет в рубашку, застегнутую на все пуговицы, слаксы и без кожанки. Джон до конца не уверен, что у них на данный момент сказки, а что реальность, так что потом, пожалуй, стоит спросить Дитона и Стайлза насчет подменышей и доппельгангеров. – Сегодня будний день и школа, так что… Ну, ты уже понял.

– Я пришел поговорить с вами.

– Тогда тебе лучше зайти, – Джон придерживает дверь, и Дерек проскальзывает внутрь, держась спиной к стене. А когда Джон предлагает ему переместиться в гостиную, Дерек выбирает место так, чтобы держать в поле зрения оба выхода. Джон садится на диване напротив, устроив локти на коленях, и напоминает себе, что находится не при исполнении, а просто собирается поболтать с… парнем сына.

– Итак, мистер Хейл, чем могу помочь?

– Я хочу поговорить насчет Стайза, – начинает тот.

– Никогда бы не догадался, – ответный сердитый взгляд Дерека греет душу. Отрадно знать, что в этом парне есть дерзость.

– Стайлз никогда не отличался развитым инстинктом самосохранения, – продолжает Дерек. Джон фыркает, потому что нельзя озвучить более очевидную истину. Стайлз самоотверженный, бескорыстный и о любимых людях заботится в разы больше, чем о самом себе. – И он… и ему кажется, что эти… что отношения со мной не навредят ему, – тут Дерек замолкает и расправляет плечи, довольный своей маленькой речью.

– Ну и?

– И? И... И он подросток! Вообще-то вы сейчас должны пожелать мне свалить куда подальше!

Джон хмурится:

– Я знаю, сколько лет моему сыну. И я только что пригласил тебя в мой дом. Твои причинно-следственные связи не на высоте, сынок.

– Нет, послушайте меня… Я же говорю вам: мне двадцать три, я оборотень, мужчина…

– Ты, в первую очередь, человек, с которым хочет быть мой сын. Он хорошо разбирается в людях, а я доверяю его чутью.

У Дерека кривится лицо так, словно ему вспоминается что-то крайне болезненное.

– Позвольте не согласиться, – начинает Дерек, – но когда я был подростком, мне тоже казалось, что я разбираюсь в людях, – тон у него становится напряженным, суровым и даже злым. – Я думал, что влюблен. Я думал, что нашел кого-то, кому могу доверять, – он смеется, и от его смеха у Джона пробегают мурашки. – Я был для нее игрушкой. Игрушкой, от которой она избавилась, когда получила, что хотела, – улыбка на лице Дерека не красит его. С ней он не выглядит счастливым. Он выглядит сломленным.

Пожар в доме Хейлов.

Дереку четырнадцать, он сидит в скорой. Его сестра, которая старше всего на несколько лет, почти свирепа в своем желании защитить. На лицах обоих полоски сажи.

– Послушай меня, сынок, – Джон подается вперед, – Ты – не Кейт Арджент. – Дерек шумно вдыхает и отдергивается в угол дивана. – И хотя мой сын еще подросток, но он более зрелый и разумный, чем большинство моих знакомых взрослых. И пусть он прошел через ад и вернулся обратно, он по-прежнему остается довольным жизнью, легкомысленным балбесом, – Дерек пялится на него так, будто до него не доходит смысл слов. – С тобой он смеется, – беспомощно заканчивает Джон, потому что раньше его сын смеялся чаще, и Джон сомневается, что в силах исправить это самостоятельно.

Но Дерек по-прежнему в растерянности.

– Я не знаю, как заставить его перестать мне доверять, – шепчет он. Его слова звучат как мольба о помощи.

– Кажется, он думает, что ты заслужил его доверие.

– Я не… Не могу... Предполагалось, что вы не станете помогать мне, – рычит Дерек. Его пальцы обрастают когтями, и Джон отвлекается на секунду, потому что видел такое в процессе только пару раз, и это реально завораживает. – Предполагалось, что вы поможете мне расстаться с ним!

– Ты хочешь расстроить моего сына?

– Нет, конечно! – Дерек, кажется, приходит в ужас от этой мысли. И в одно мгновение втягивает когти.

– Ты станешь защищать моего сына, даже если он тебя бросит или ты его?

– Разумеется, – без промедления отвечает Дерек.

– Тогда какого черта я буду отговаривать тебя встречаться с ним? – спрашивает Джон. – Однако – не думаю, что должен тебе это объяснять, но просто на всякий случай – ты у него первый. Первый во всем. Так что не торопи события. «Нет» значит «нет». – Дерек вздрагивает, когда он это произносит, и Джону отчаянно хочется увидеть Кейт Арджент в камере, хочется отправить ее под суд, хочется доказать Дереку, что все, что она с ним делала – это было неправильно, – а «да» значит «да». Так что разговаривайте друг с другом. У нас со Стайлзом уже была очень долгая, неловкая и исчерпывающая беседа насчет секса и близости. И насчет различия между двумя этими понятиями, но у него могут остаться вопросы. Если ты не знаешь ответов, сделай мне одолжение и побудь ему Гуглом вместо меня.

Дерек выглядит совершенно потерянным.

– Ты думал, придешь сюда, и я запрещу видеться с моим сыном, а у тебя появится причина все это прекратить, да? – Дерек отводит взгляд и кивает. – Так не пойдет. Если ты не готов ко всему этому, то заканчивай сам. Но если ты решишь дать этим отношениям шанс и тебе потребуется помощь в каких-то вопросах, то ты знаешь, где меня найти. Я хочу лучшего для своего сына, – говорит Джон. – Стайлз – мое всё. Но это не означает, что я не стану заботиться и о тебе тоже.

– Я не понимаю, – голос у Дерека такой хриплый и болезненный, словно у него что-то рвется внутри.

– Мы ведь стая, верно? – уточняет Джон, потому что первым делом Стайлз и Мелисса объяснили ему важнейшие волчьи понятия. Вместе они сильнее. Стая – даже тот ее вид, где все укушенные, а не урожденные – это как семья, которую ты выбираешь. Некоторые люди забывают, что в такой семье у тебя всегда есть право уйти или остаться. Дерек же ждет, что они воспользуются правом уйти. – Если ты нуждаешься в помощи, я помогу тебе.

Дерек, наконец, встречается с ним взглядом. Непривычно видеть его настолько открытым, настолько уязвимым. Без отблеска красного или голубого, Джон совсем не может определить цвет его глаз. Он поднимается, и Дерек отзеркаливает его движение.

– Не торопись. Поговори со Стайлзом. И выпиши себе хоть небольшой кредит доверия, хорошо?

Он кладет руку Дереку на плечо, и тот мгновенно напрягается. Джон сжимает пальцы, но не слишком сильно, потому что вообще изначально собирался исполнить мужской вариант объятий, но Дерек, кажется, еще не готов.

– Ты – не Кейт Арджент. И твой сегодняшний визит сюда только подтвердил это.

– Хорошо, – Дерек сутулится, а брови его выражают крайнее смятение.

– Тебе всегда здесь будут рады, если захочешь поговорить о чем-нибудь. Понимаешь, сынок?

Дерек тихо шепчет «Да» в ответ. И Джон еще раз сжимает его плечо перед тем, как проводить к двери.

Он дожидается, когда Камаро уезжает, а потом вытаскивает виски.

Твою ж мать.

*

В субботу Стайлз, чеканя шаг, входит в офис шерифа, ставит на стол пакет с жирной едой и говорит:

– Спасибо. А теперь держись подальше от моей интимной жизни, – после чего тянется к пакету и зарывается в божественно вкусное, закупоривающее артерии сокровище. – За исключением тех случаев, когда Дерек сам к тебе обратиться, и тогда уж, доктор, лечите сколько душе угодно, – невнятно чавкает Стайлз.

Джон не понимает, как они много лет назад сумели научить Стайлза правилу «Не болтай с полным ртом!», только чтобы увидеть свой провал в год, когда Стайлзу стукнуло тринадцать.

– Я понял разве что половину из того, что ты сказал.

– Дерек признался, что приходил к тебе пообщаться. И что ты был с ним очень мил. И что ты очень хорошо настроен по отношению к нам… – Стайлз прерывается, картошка торчит у него изо рта. – Ну, я не буду вдаваться в детали, но мы немного поговорили обо всем этом. Он понятия не имел, что есть разница между тем, что твой партнер не говорит «нет», подразумевая «да» и тем, когда ты ждешь, что он на самом деле скажет «да» и... и для него это действительно большая разница. Так что…

Джон разглядывает свой бургер.

– Кажется, я только что дал своему сыну зеленый свет на секс до совершеннолетия.

– Реально хороший секс до совершеннолетия, – уточняет Стайлз и замирает. Картошка наполовину вываливается у него изо рта. – Я имел в виду, щекотательные битвы. Реально хорошие щекотательные битвы.

– Вы использовали презервативы во время тех щекотательных битв? – спрашивает Джон. Стайлз ярко вспыхивает, но кивает. Джон впивается зубами в бургер, обдумывая ситуацию. – Я теперь очень хороший папа или очень плохой папа?

– Когда ешь бургеры? Плохой папа. Когда заботливый и добрый? Хороший папа.

– Ясно. Рад, что мы с этим разобрались.

Стайлз слоняется неподалеку еще какое-то время, хотя еда уже кончилась. Он достает Джона насчет открытых на столе папок с делами, насчет фотографий, прикрепленных на доску объявлений и по поводу недостатка живых цветов в оформлении офиса. Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

Джон прекрасно знает, что еще будет беспокоиться. Он всегда будет беспокоиться о Стайлзе: потому что он отец, и все это происходит на его территории. Но он снова доверяет сыну, а сын, кажется, тоже начинает ему доверять.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит Джон, когда Стайлз уходит, забирая с собой мусор, оставшийся от обеда.

– У нас сегодня салат на ужин! – кричит Стайлз из комнаты для инструктажа.

Джон смотрит, как сын уходит, спотыкаясь и хихикая на пути к двери, и решает прогуляться до рецепшена, чтобы убедиться, что по дороге Стайлз не сломал себе ничего жизненно важного. Через окно в двери он видит Камаро, припаркованную на другой стороне улицы.

Дерек опускает окно, когда Стайлз подходит ближе. Стайлз наклоняется, чтобы быстро чмокнуть его, а потом, неуклюже проскользив задницей по капоту, перебирается на пассажирскую сторону. Дерек замечает Джона и на секунду замирает, а потом одаривает его одной из своих редких, открытых улыбок.

  



End file.
